1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting assembly for support frames of a bicycle, and more particularly to a connecting assembly which can be positioned under the saddle and can carry objects, furthermore, the connecting assembly can also be adjusted in length to match different saddles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycling is one of the most popular recreations and sports activities, and has even become a daily transport means. Many people like traveling by bicycle not only for short travel but for long journey. Making a long journey by bicycle can make us get closer to nature, experiencing the travel in a more concrete and up-close manner, that's why bicycling has become one of the most popular recreations. However, bicycle is not like a motorbike or car that has a sufficient space to carry luggage, a bicycle traveler has to carry luggage on his back or fix it to the bicycle frame, so it will be very convenient for the user if the space on the bicycle can be efficiently utilized. The conventional way of carrying objects is to fix a bicycle basket to the front of the bicycle to carry objects or fix the objects to the rear rack of the bicycle. Yet another method is to fix a connecting assembly to the support frames under the bicycle saddle to carry objects, the connecting assembly comprises two clamping pieces which oppositely clamp against the support frames and are then fixed to the support frames by screws. To enhance the bonding strength between the two clamping pieces and the support frames, each of the clamping pieces is formed with a circular cavity for holding the support frames, and also because of the circular cavity, the connecting assembly will slide relative to the support frames, and as a result, the objects carried on the connecting assembly will also slide along with the connecting assembly, causing damage to the objects.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.